Manifestations of Hate
by Spiritual Tao
Summary: Two dark children go on a rampage of death and destruction. Can they be stopped?
1. Children of the Abyss

Chapter 1: Children of the Abyss

From the deepest darkest depths of the abyss arose two of the most wicked, the most sinister, the most foul sisters ever to be seen. So inconceivably evil were these hell born children that black wisps of pure evil radiated from their bodies. There was the eldest sister, tall for a child of only eight years of age, her body thin and almost fragile in appearance. Her face glowed with radiant beauty, with the purest white hair that hung down to her waist and pure white eyes that glowed like the sun. She wore a long flowing black gown that clung loosely to her shoulders and stretched down to the ground where it became like a silken pool at her feet.

The younger sister, tall herself, had long flowing black hair that hung past her shoulders and billowed like fire in a gentle breeze. Her athletic physique contrasted the fragile appearance of her older sister and her eyes were pools of black that seemed to suck in the light around them like a black hole.

The two sisters rose towards the light of the living world, death and destruction filling their every thought. They passed through the realm of Hell, the most powerful of demons cowering from them for they knew this evil was not to be challenged. They came finally into the living world. Stopping high above a large city. It was a beautiful scene to behold. The sun shone brilliantly overhead and there city itself was placid and pristine. It made the two sisters sick to their stomachs.

"This world could use some redecorating," said the eldest sister.

"I agree," replied the other.

With a single wave of her hand, the eldest sister summoned a dark mist that encompassed the city. Everything it touched turned to ruins. Buildings crumbled to dust and the people withered and died in a mere instant. The destruction spread like a hurricane as the crawling mists climbed into the farthest corners of the city. In matter of minutes it was all over. Nothing was left but an empty wasteland, the ruined remains of the once beautiful city of Townsville.

"That is much better," said the eldest sister. "Come my dear sister, let us go off and spread darkness all over the entire world."

Without another word the two sisters flew off to further to satisfy their lust for death and destruction.

From a television screen Him watched as Townsville was turned to a wasteland in a matter of seconds. "So much havoc. So much destruction. How can two little girls harness so much destructive power. It's unbelievable. It's impossible." Suddenly Him was reminded of his constant nemesis, the Powerpuff girls. "Hmm, maybe not so impossible after all. Perhaps I can use these girls for my own personal gain. With their power combined with mine I could be unstoppable. I must somehow convince them to join me. If they are as evil as they seem it will be no problem to sway them to my side."

Him curled into a ball and disappeared in a swirling red cloud. He reappeared right in front of the two girls who had just reached the outskirts of the city they had just destroyed. The two girls stopped short and looked at the demon with nothing short of utter contempt.

"Why hello my little friends. Allow me to introduce myself," Him began. Before he could speak another word the eldest sister seized his throat in a powerful grip and with a quick squeeze, snapped his neck in two. She tossed his limp body aside and watched it drop onto the rocks below, a look of disgust written on her face.

"I hate demons," she hissed. She turned and continued on her way, her sister following close behind.


	2. Inner Demons

Chapter 2: Inner Demons

Bubbles fell to her knees and scooped into her hands the ashes that were once her beautiful home. It was gone. Everything she loved so dear had vanished before her eyes. How could this have happened? What could have possibly caused so much destruction? It seemed like a nightmare. This couldn't possibly be real.

But it was all real. Everything before her was dust, the bodies of her loved ones spread out amidst the ashes like dried cadavers. Bubbles began to cry. There were so many things she needed to say that she would never be able to. She had felt so much hatred for them all when she fled the house that morning. Why did they have to say those things to her? Why did they have to treat her that way? It didn't matter any more. They were all dead now and there was no way to make amends.

The two dark sisters had set their sights set on another city. This one was much larger than the first and by far much less attractive. As they made their way into the city they passed over a large billboard that read "Welcome to Citiesville".

The sisters lustfully eyed the crowds of people beneath them.

"So much life to take," said the elder sister as her mind filled with thoughts of destruction. "We could cause so much destruction here."

"Let me have the honor my sister," said the younger sister. "You had last one."

"As you wish," the elder obliged.

The younger girl placed her hands before her with her palms facing outwards towards the ground and at once the entire city began to shake violently and cracks began to form in the city streets. The city was thrown into complete pandemonium as buildings collapsed and the people fled for their lives. Many were trampled by their own while. Other fell victim to falling debris while others fell to their deaths into the chasms that opened up in the ground beneath them.

Childish laughter filled the air as the little girl continued to make the tremors stronger and stronger. The city was torn to pieces as the ground itself was thrown upwards in huge chunks. Finally she threw her hands towards the sky and the entire city was uprooted in a giant explosion of fire and magma. When all had settled there was nothing left but a crater filled molten lava.

"Beautiful my dear sister," the elder girl praised. "You are quite skilled in the art of destruction,"

"I've had a good teacher," Replied the younger girl. "Shall we continue on our way?"

"Yes, lets."

Bubbles could see a massive pillar of fire rising high into the sky several miles away. Whatever it was it had to be the same force that had devastated Townsville. She knew had to find it. There was nothing left for her here in Townsville. Her life was over. All she could do now was get revenge on whoever was responsible.

She took flight over the ruins of Townsville, moving as fast as she could in the direction of the explosion. She knew well where her path was taking her. There had to be at least ten thousand people living in that city. Bubbles could not bear to think of so many people dying for nothing. She could feel a deep hatred brewing within her, a hatred which she promised she'd never allow herself to feel again. How could she feel this way? What was wrong with her? She had faced so many hardships in the past and had always been able to keep her negative feelings under control, but now they were spilling out of her uncontrollably. She never thought she could hate. No, not kind gentle Bubbles, but she could hate. She could hate all too well.

A sharp chill hit Bubbles so hard she had to stop to catch her breath. She could feel a force like an invisible thread was connecting her to some distant source of power. It felt terrible at first, but she quickly adjusted and it became almost mesmerizing. All at once dark thoughts flooded into her mind. She clasped her hands against her temples and shook her head about madly as she tried desperately to chase away the forbidden thoughts. What was happening to her? Was she going crazy? She couldn't make sense of anything anymore. It all seemed so much like a bad dream. She wanted it to all end right then and there, but something inside her would not allow it. There was only one thing to do. She had to find that force, whatever it was.


	3. Dark Desires

Chapter 3: Dark Desires

Bubbles looked down on the ruins that was once Citiesville. She expected to feel sorow but instead, the unexpected feeling of amusement overtook her. She never liked this place. It seemed better suited that it be a burning crater than the hideous cesspool that it once was. She smiled as dark thoughts once again entered her mind.

"No! What am I thinking?" Bubbles shouted to herself. "How can I have such feeling when so many people have died."

"Innocent little Bubbles isn't so innocent after all. I should of known it was all an act."

"I don't know if I can trust you Bubbles. You aren't the good little girl I thought you were."

"I don't know you anymore. I don't think I even want to know you anymore."

Bubbles gripped her head as the voices of Buttercup, the professor, and Robyn echoed in her mind. "Shut up," she shrieked. "Just shut up all of you."

The voices vanished and Bubbles could feel the hate rising inside her again. Even in death they were tormenting her.

"I haven't changed. I am still pure. I am still innocent. They just want to take that away from me, but I won't let them."

The invisible thread that Bubbles had felt earlier began to pull at her. She remembered what she had come this way for and continued on her way towards the strange force. It was calling to her now. She had to find out what it was.

Elsewhere a sharp pull had forced the eldest of the two dark sisters to stop. "Something is coming for us sister," she said to her younger sibling.

"Let it come. It is no threat to us," the younger sister replied.

"It is strange. It feels so familiar, almost as if it were another like us."

"We shall know when it comes. Until then let us continue on our way. I smell fresh blood and I and I have a powerful thirst that need satisfaction."

The two sisters continued on their way, flying over the ocean as they set their sights on a large island that was filled with beasts of all shapes and sizes. From the island the creatures watched as the two figures approached.

"Oh no, it's those Powerpuff Girls again," said one creature that resembled a giant slug.

"No, those aren't the Powerpuff Girls. They look completely different," said a Godzilla like creature.

"What are they?" inquired a green pterodactyl.

"I don't know, but they don't look too friendly," replied a giant octopus.

The two children stopped over the island and looked down at the thousands of creatures that were staring back at them.

"I believe it is your turn," said the younger child to her sibling.

"Yes, I believe so." said the older child. "I think will send this pathetic island to the bottom of the sea." She threw her hands outwards and the entire ocean moved away from the island, building up in to giant waves that rose higher and higher into the sky. Soon the water was so high that you could not see the sky behind it. She clapped her hands together and the waves came crashing down upon the island, crushing it beneath the intense pressure. There was hardly any time for the creatures to panic before they were no more.

Bubbles looked down at the swirling bed of water where Monster Island once stood. For several minutes she just stared at the water, wondered how it must have been for them. She imagined the looks on their faces as they met their demise.

She felt like laughing. She tried to hold it down but the sensation tickled her from the inside. A chuckle escaped her lips, then another. Finally she broke down and her voice echoed across the ocean as she howled with laughter. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to feel this way. She had been so miserable before, but now for the first time in months she was happy. She had hated this place and she hated monsters that lived there. They only wanted to torment her, like her sisters. They deserved what they got. All of them. She only wished she could have been there to see it happen.

When she had finished laughing she continued on her way. She could feel the force calling to her even stronger than before. She moved swiftly, chuckling to herself as evil thoughts crossed her mind. She wondered how it would feel to kill. She would find out soon enough.


	4. Reunited

To Secret7: Took ur advice on the title. Personally I didn't know what to call it in the beginning. Heck, I didn't even have any clue where the story was going at the time. So What do you think?

Chapter 4: Reunited

She was getting closer. Bubbles knew that it would not be long before she found who or what was responsible for all the destruction she had witnessed. The closer she got the more excited she became. It was like a game now. Vengeance was her prize and blood lust was her motivation. She like a wild animal on the hunt and she could smell the prey nearby. Suddenly a streak of red flickered by and she was shaken out of her trance. "Blossom?" she thought to herself. She moved towards the streak. It was indeed Blossom, looking like she had just seen the most terrible thing in the world

"Blossom," Bubbles called out. Upon seeing Bubbles, Blossom became overjoyed. Bubbles too was ecstatic to see her sister. She suddenly felt like her old self again. She for got about her chase and raced over to hug her sister.

"Blossom, I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead," Blossom replied.

"But how?"

"I left shortly after you did. I had to get out of the house. I was just so mad. When I came back home I found everything in ruins. I saw Buttercup and the professor. It was terrible." Blossom broke out into tears and drew Bubbles closer. "Bubbles, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I still love you even if you have changed."

Bubbles pushed Blossom away from her, looking at her as if she were suddenly the most horrible person in the world. "Changed? What do you mean changed? I haven't changed at all."

"Bubbles, please. You and I both know something is happening to you. You have become so hostile, and that incident."

"It was her fault," Bubbles shrieked. "I didn't want to do it. She forced me to. She deserved what happened to her"

"Bubbles calm down," Blossom pleaded. "There is no reason why we should fight. We need to stick together. We're all that's left."

"You stay away from me," Bubbles snarled, looking very much like a wild animal. She then flew away, leaving Blossom hovering there completely stunned.

"Bubbles, what's happening to you?"

Blossom flew after Bubbles, determined to get through to her somehow. Bubbles quickly realized that she was being followed and stopped short. She turned abruptly and lunged at Blossom, tackling her in midair, and began to punch at her madly. Blossom screamed as she was buffeted by Bubbles' blows. She escaped from her assault, though not without gaining sever bruises, and fled from her. Bubbles did not pursue her, but instead continued on her original path.

"That's not Bubbles," Blossom thought. "Bubbles would never do something like that. I have to find out what's wrong with her. I have to save her somehow." Blossom began to follow Bubbles once more, but this time she remained at a safe distance. She had to know that was wrong with Bubbles. She did not want to lose her. She was all she had left.

The dark sisters had moved back onto the mainland and were heading towards yet another city, their lust for destruction still not satisfied.

"My turn once again," said the younger sister as she hungrily eyed the heavy populace. "I shall make this one spectacular show. It should top your little water show easily."

"Be my guest," said the elder sister, "but I doubt you can top the destructive power of water."

"Well then, how about fire?"

The young girl raised her hands into the air and a massive conflagration sprang forth from the ground, consuming the entire city. The flames rose higher and higher, stretching even into the clouds.

"How beautiful. You certainly do have a way with fire," said the elder sister.

"Just wait until you see my grand finale."

The younger sister than trust her hands apart and the huge pillar of flames burst outwards, flooding the ground for miles off in crimson flames. As far as the eye could see became consumed in fire. Nothing was free from the blazing inferno.

"You are free to try and top that dear sister," said the girl.

"Believe me, I intend to," replied the older sister. The two again continued forward in search of their next target.


	5. Bubbles' Inner Turmoil

Chapter 5: Bubbles' Inner Turmoil

Bubbles moved like lightning, her mind bent on catching up with the strange force that kept calling to her. "That stupid Blossom," she thought to herself, "acting like gives a damn. She doesn't care about me. She never cared about me. She wants to destroy me, just like the rest of them. I wont let her. I wont let her steal my innocence."

"You know you aren't innocent," a voice chimed in Bubbles' head. "You are full of hate and anger. Your thoughts are polluted with visions of destruction and mayhem."

"No, it's their fault. It's all their fault. They drive me to do it. I am pure. I am innocent."

"Tell me, would an innocent child find joy in seeing her family lying dead before her."

"No, I felt sorrow, genuine sorrow. I even cried for them."

"False tears. Tears you shed every time you needed to cover up the true feelings inside. It is so easy to feign sorrow when tears are streaming down your face. You know the truth. Don't deny it."

"I've tried to so hard all my life. I just couldn't keep it up anymore. They all expected me to be an angel, to be innocent and pure forever, but I… I just couldn't do it. There was just so much anger inside, so much hatred that I could never express. I couldn't hold it inside anymore. I… I didn't want… to killed her."

Bubbles stopped abruptly, the emotions stirred from her internal battle overwhelming her. "Everything I am is a lie. I'm not innocent. I'm not pure. I'm a monster. I can't even stand to live anymore. I don't deserve to live."

Bubbles felt the pulling again and she looked into the direction of force that continued to call to her. "I can still do one good deed before I go. I will stop whoever is responsible for all of this destruction."

Blossom saw Bubbles stop suddenly. She halted and dove into the cover of the trees below watching silence as Bubbles just hovered there talking to herself. She tuned in with her supersonic hearing.

"Everything I am is a lie. I'm not innocent. I'm not pure. I'm a monster. I can't even stand to live anymore. I don't deserve to live."

Blossom was shocked when she heard Bubbles say this. What was happening to her? Why was she acting this way? She just understand why all this was happening, but she couldn't let Bubbles go without a fight. Bubbles moved again and rose from the tree and followed in pursuit.

"I'm going to save you Bubbles. I don't know how, but I am going to save you."

This was by far the largest city the two dark children had encountered. It was packed to the brim with people, a perfect place to unleash their latest wave of destruction.

"Now you will see what real havoc is my dear sister," said the elder sister. She raised her hands to the sky and closed her eyes. For a long while nothing happened, but soon enough there could be seen a bright fireball descending from the sky. It was a giant meteor, and it was heading straight for the city.

Bubbles could see the giant fireball heading towards the earth. Her superhero instincts cut in and at once she kicked into overdrive and sped towards the flying rock.

A giant shadow was cast over the city and people watched as their imminent doom came plummeting down upon them. The meteor drew closer and closer. All the people simultaneously closed their eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. A few brave people opened their eye, then a few more. Soon everyone was looking up to see that the meteor was being held up as if by magic.

"Look, are those two little girls?" cried one citizen.

Indeed the meteor was being held up by two little girls, one a blond girl wearing a blue dress, and the other a redhead wearing pink. The people cheered as the meteor slowly began to rise, and the shadow was lifted as the giant rock was hurled back into space.

Bubbles looked at Blossom, and Blossom back at Bubbles. For a moment they just hovered there, staring at each other.

"Blossom… I…," Bubbles trailed off. She turned away from Blossom, struggling in her mind for something to express what she was feeling inside.

"You don't have to say anything," Blossom said in a reassuring tone. She moved towards Bubbles and reached out a hand towards her.

"No, you don't understand," Bubbles said, jerking back from Blossom's hand. "Just… just stay away from me." She flew away from Blossom, turning her attention to the two strange children who she knew had caused the giant meteor to fall.

Blossom's heart sank as she watched Bubbles leave. She wondered if she would ever be able to save her sister.


	6. Hatred, Fury

Chapter 6: Hatred, Fury

Bubbles flew towards the dark sister, stopping several feet from them. The pulling sensation was extremely powerful now. Something about these two seemed oddly familiar.

"Well if it isn't Bubbles," said the eldest sister.

"You… you know my name?" Bubbles uttered in shock.

"I know everything about you Bubbles. You could say that you and I have a connection."

"I won't let you hurt anybody else. This all ends now."

"Ha! You think you have saved these people? Foolish girl. You should know better" The girl raised one hand and clenched it into a fist. At once the city exploded in a brilliant flash. When the dust settled all that was left of the city was a massive crater.

Bubbles could only stare open mouthed with shock at the sheer extent the destruction she had witnessed. "All those people. How… how could you?"

"You should thank us Bubbles," the eldest girl spoke. "This is what you wanted. Townsville, Citiesville, Monster Island, all obliterated just for you."

"How could you even think that I could want this?" Bubbles screamed in fury.

"Because you created us Bubbles."

The two dark children began to laugh a cruel menacing laughter.

Bubbles backed away from the girls in fear. "I created them? No, that can't be true."

"I think its time we introduced ourselves dear sister," said the younger child.

"Yes, I think its high time Bubbles became reacquainted with her darker sides," the elder agreed. "I am Hate, the purest essence of all the hatred you have ever bottled up inside your heart."

"And I am Fury, created from the blinding rage that you could never let escape," said the younger child.

"You created us from your negative emotions. We are concentrations of the evil inside you. You were too afraid to let these emotions show, so you created us to do the things you always wanted to do, but could never allow yourself to do."

"No! I never wanted this. I never wanted any of this." Bubbles didn't want to believe what the two girls were saying. The stress of all was overwhelming.

"She's in denial dear sister. Let us show her what her true feelings really are." The eldest girl raised one hand towards Bubbles and a dark energy radiated from her. The energy moved into Bubbles' body and at once she felt a hatred like no other, a hatred for everyone and everything.

The younger sister raised her hand and like the other released a black energy. It too traveled into Bubbles' body. At once an animalistic fury overtook her. The two emotions combined turned her thoughts bitter and cruel. Death and destruction filled her mind. She didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted everything dead.

A streak of red barreled towards the younger sister. In a flash she grabbed at the crimson bolt. Blossom struggled at the hand that was now clasped around her throat. She did not expect the girl to be this fast.

"Look what I caught. A little chicken fresh for the slaughter." said the girl

"Don't kill her. We should reserve that right to our dear Bubbles," said the elder sister. "Bubbles, why don't you show the pretty redhead what you really think about her."

The younger sister pushed Blossom in front of Bubbles. Bubbles' expression cold and vicious. She eyed Blossom like a hungry jackal.

"Bubbles, don't do this," Blossom pleaded. "You don't have to give in to these emotions. They don't control you."

Bubbles moved like lightning and struck Blossom square in the face.

Blossom gripped her face as every nerve ending was on fire. Through teary eyes she could see Bubbles smiling at her.

"Please Bubbles. I know you don't want to do this. You have to fight this. I know you can."

Bubbles struck Blossom again, this time in the stomach. It was enough to make her spit up blood. Blossom looked up at Bubbles with pleading eyes.

"Please Bubbles. I know it wasn't all for noting. All the good you've done in your life. You lost control, but we all lose control. You can win this battle. You can reclaim the good inside of you."

Bubbles charged a ball of dark energy into one hand, feeding it so that it grew larger and larger. Blossom knew this was the end. She closed her eyes and waited for the blast to hit her. Bubbles looked down at Blossom, her hand ready to release the ball. Suddenly she wondered if this was what she really wanted. Despite all the anger, all the hatred, she did not want to kill Blossom.

Bubbles suddenly turned and let the ball loose on the child of fury. The blast sank into her body and she exploded in a cloud of dark energy. Bubbles then moved like lightning towards the child of hatred. She plowed her fist into her chest, boring a hole into the flesh. The girl coughed and sputtered and she grabbed at the wrist of the hand that was in now buried in her chest. She looked up at Bubbles and smiled. She began to laugh her cruel evil laughter.

"Bubbles. I Didn't think you had it in you. I can see the good in you runs deep. Too bad it was all for nothing." the began to rot away, her flesh turning into a thick black cloud. The cloud began to enter Bubbles' body.

"We are a part of you Bubbles. You cannot escape us. You thought you felt fury. You thought you felt hatred. Well it is nothing compared to what you will feel when we become one."

The last of the vapors had disappeared into Bubbles' body. At once she felt a violent churning boiling up inside. Raw emotions filled her, dark emotions. They blanked out everything in her mind until all was black.

Blossom watched as Bubbles' body writhed and twisted. Something terrible was happening to her. She watched in horror as Bubbles eyes turned form their baby blue to a blood red. Her beautiful blond hair exploded from its pig tails and turned jet black before her eyes, sticking up like coarse spikes. Her dress was torn to ribbons and in its place a black flowing gown appeared.

When the transformation had ended Bubbles looked very different from the cute innocent looking girl she once was. She now looked like child who had just risen from the depths of Hell.

"Bubbles," Blossom called in a quivering voice. " Bubbles, are you all right."

Bubbles lifted her head, giving Blossom the full effect of her blood red eyes.

"I feel… I feel… wonderful."


	7. Bubbles Reborn

Chapter 7: Bubbles Reborn

Blossom could not believe her eyes. The Bubbles she was staring at was not the Bubbles she knew and loved. She had transformed from the cute little girl she was into vicious looking child, her now blood red eyes cold and foreboding. Blossom could feel the dark energy emanating from her. Bubbles icy gaze filled with dread.

"Bubbles… what has happened to you?" she said in a quavering voice.

"I finally see the truth," Bubbles hissed. Her voice was cold and emotionless, sending a chill down Blossom's spine. "I finally understand everything. I was never meant to pure. I was never meant to be innocent. This is what I what I was truly meant to be, a child of darkness, a child of hate. I just could never see it until now."

"That… that can't be true," Blossom stammered. "I can't possibly believe this is what you were meant to be."

"How could you possibly understand?" Bubbles hissed. "The inner turmoil. The constant battle between good and evil that I had spent my entire life fighting. I always thought because of my upbringing that to be perfect, I had to be a good little girl, void of any evil thoughts whatsoever. Every time my dark urges surfaced, I surpressed them with all my will. How could I have been so foolish to think that that was perfection. This is true perfection. No more guilt. No more sorrow. Only pure bliss in unending hatred. Blossom, If only you could feel what I feel. Then you would understand."

"You're not Bubbles," Blossom spat. "Bubbles would never say something like that. I knew Bubbles. She was never perfect, but she kindest, gentlest, most loving girl I knew. Your just a cold hearted monster."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Blossom, not that it matters. You'll soon known the cold embrace of death and feel nothing."

Blossom realized she couldn't move. An icy feeling surrounded her as if she had been dipped into freezing water. Bubbles raised a hand towards Blossom and a ball of dark energy began to form, just like the first time. It grew larger and larger until it obscured most of Bubbles' figure. Blossom closed her eyes, sure that this time was truly the end.

"Goodbye Blossom."

Bubbles seemed to be taking forever to kill her. Blossom opened her eyes to Bubbles in the same position as when she closed them. "What is doing?" she thought to herself. "Why is she taking so long fire." Blossom then noticed that Bubbles' expression had changed. "She looks like she's struggling. Could Bubbles still be in there somewhere, fighting for me. God, please let it be so."

Indeed Bubbles was struggling. No matter how hard she tried, she could not release the ball of dark energy from her hand. "Why isn't this working," she thought in frustration. "Why can't I kill her."

"Because I won't let you," a voice chimed.

"No, it cant be. I control this body, you can't possibly overpower me."

"I won't let you hurt Blossom. She's everything to me."

"You can't possibly win. You are but a dim candle light in a sea of darkness. I will swallow you and leave nothing left. Hatred will rule this body and there is nothing you can do."

"No, there is something I can do."

Suddenly Bubbles' doubled over as pain shot through her entire body. The ball of energy was sent flying harmlessly towards the sky and she threw her hands over her stomach. She wailed in agony and began to twist and turn as her insides began to feel like they were being torn apart.

Blossom watched in horror as Bubbles screamed and tossed about in pain. The sound filled the air and she could hardly bear to listen to the terrible cries. She noticed Bubbles body begin to stretch and expand. Suddenly the body began to rip in two, forming two separate bodies that were trying desperately to separate from each other. The second body seemed very familiar. Then Blossom realized. It was Bubbles, the real Bubbles. The good in her was fighting to separate itself from the evil that had tried to consume it.

Finally the two pieces flew apart. Two Bubbles' now hovered in the sky, one an evil demonic looking Bubbles, and the other the sweet blond girl that Blossom knew so well.

"Bubble," Blossom cried with joy. She flew over to her sister and threw her arms around her. "Oh Bubbles, I thought you were really gone."

"I'm so sorry Blossom. This is all my fault," Bubbles said in a sad tone. "The professor, Buttercup, Townville, its gone because of me."

"It's not your fault Bubbles. You couldn't control it. The hatred had poisoned you. I'm just happy the Bubbles I know and love is back."

The sisters were suddenly interrupted by a cold laughter.

"You think you have won?" the dark Bubbles shouted. "Now that we are separated there is nothing to stop me from continuing my reign of destruction. You have failed Bubbles. I am still alive and now I will kill both you and your sister and I will destroy this world unopposed."

Bubbles and Blossom stood side by side, ready to face the evil Bubbles.

"Let's finish this Blossom, once and for all."


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

This was it, the final showdown. Before Bubbles and Blossom was the ultimate manifestation of Bubbles anger and hatred, a Bubbles of pure evil. She glared at them with her blood red eyes, a wicked smile spread across her face. Her body radiated dark energy and both Blossom and Bubbles could both feel its pulse Bubbles moved first, lunging full speed towards her dark counterpart with Blossom following shortly after. She was nearly upon her when her counterpart casually raised her palm towards her, sending a wave of dark energy that sent her hurtling backwards. She collided headlong with Blossom and both were sent tumbling downwards.

The two sisters hit the ground hard, their bodies denting the earth beneath them. They were both quick to rise to their feet and together took to the air once more.

The evil Bubbles laughed maliciously. "Face it Bubbles. You are no stronger than you were when we were one, "evil Bubbles mocked in her cruel voice. "I carry in this body the power of pure negative emotion. Your pathetic superpowers are no match."

"We will defeat you, one way or another," Blossom retorted.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, was I?" the dark Bubbles remarked. She raised one hand and clenched it into a tight fist. At once Blossom felt a sharp pain in her chest. She clasped her hands over her heart as she felt her blood grow icy cold. Her vision began to fade and she could feel herself slipping. She could no longer maintain herself in the air and began to plummet towards the earth.

Bubbles raced after her sister, catching her before she hit the ground. She descended slowly downwards and placed Blossom gently onto the ground. She was not breathing and her skin was ice cold.

"Blossom! Blossom, please wake up," Bubbles pleaded. She gently shook Blossom's body, hoping to stir life back into the body.

Blossom did not answer Bubbles' plea. Her eyes were frozen in an expression of terror and her body lay motionless.

Bubbles slid her hand over Blossom's lids sealed the eyes into a . She turned from the body, tears now spilling down her face. The pain she felt was unbearable. She knew it was her fault. She had created this monster and now it taken everything from her.

A cruel laughter filled the air. Bubbles looked skyward at her evil counterpart, who was looking as if she going to burst with laughter. All she could think about was how much she wanted to kill her. If it was the last thing she was going to do, she was going to make her pay. Her heart beat faster and her breathing became heavy and ragged as her blood began to boil with rage. Not even the two dark sisters could top what she felt now. The surge of emotion threatened to crush her very sanity.

The dark Bubbles gazed down at her good counterpart, her smile broadening. "What's the matter Bubbles? Did I strike a nerve?"

Bubbles couldn't hold it in anymore. She lunged at her evil counterpart, releasing a vicious scream that shook the air. The dark Bubbles looked on unconcerned and produced another barrier of dark energy. Bubbles slammed into the barrier, pushing with all her might, trying desperately to break through.

It was a futile effort. The dark Bubbles generated a powerful shockwave that sent Bubbles plummeting towards the earth. She was imbedded in the ground with a loud crack, barely conscious from the force of her landing. The dark Bubbles descended towards the ground stopping just above Bubbles, looking down into her eyes.

"Why… why can't I beat you," Bubbles groaned.

"You just don't understand, do you?" The dark Bubbles remarked. "I am the concentration of all your hatred, all your anger. Every negative emotion you feel, you ever have felt, and ever will feel, is apart of me. We may have two bodies but we are still as one. As long as you can feel hatred I will grow in power."

Bubbles finally understood. Her darker self always was, and always would be apart of her. As long as she lived, the hatred inside her would live as well. She could not allow this menace to exist any longer. She could see no other way.

Bubbles lifted up from the ground until she was at eye level with her counterpart. She closed her eyes and a blue glow surrounded her body growing more intense with every passing second.

"You cannot defeat me Bubbles, no matter how much energy you collect in that little body of yours."

"This isn't for you," replied Bubbles sarcastically. "This is for me."

Bubbles sucked the energy inside her, bringing it to the very center of her body. "This is for you Blossom, Buttercup, professor. I just hope you can all forgive me." She let the energy erupt inside her. Like a lance the it pierced through her insides, ripping a hole through her stomach. She looked at her counterpart triumphantly. She was gripping her stomach as the same pain that Bubbles felt coursed through her. She looked at Bubbles with eyes of sorrow.

"Why?" That was all that she could say as both girls fell to the ground, both dying from the wounds Bubbles had inflicted on herself.

Bubbles felt herself slipping away. The pain was all but gone now and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace with herself. She closed her eyes as death overtook her. There was no more anger, no more hatred. Only bliss.

**THE END**

Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story. I never really intended it to come out this way, but in the end I have to say it came out better than I originally intended. Just as a heads up, you can expect an update on both "Dark Brothers of Hell" and "Truth of Origins" in the near future. Keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
